


Captivated

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Wanda muses on the differences between Ultron and Vision.





	

"Captivated"

By darthelwig

++++

Wanda was...intrigued.

Vision was so unlike Ultron. Even though he had originally been modeled after Ultron's ultimate desires, and had started out with the psychotic A.I.'s base consciousness as his own, Vision had become his own unique being. He wasn't a self aware version of the JARVIS program, as Tony Stark had intended him to be. He was greater than the sum of his parts, thanks to the mind stone set in his forehead. 

She was quite thankful for that. Ultron had disturbed her, even before she discovered the plan for destruction that he had kept hidden from her and Pietro. His behavior was oftentimes reminiscent of an angry teenager lashing out at his parent, immature and unpredictable. Vision was the exact opposite of that. He was always thoughtful and considerate, and slow to anger. His calm was as great as Ultron's rage had been. 

She had been intrigued by him since he'd challenged her to look into his mind. 

Wanda didn't know what to expect when she did finally explore his mind again, but the calm and orderly paths of it were not a complete surprise. What did come as a surprise were the intuitive leaps and emotions she found. Those didn't belong to the mind of a computer, those were decidedly human traits. He really was a sentient, living being. The others could joke all they wanted about how Vision lifting Thor's hammer didn't count because he was a machine, but she knew better. 

Vision's ...singleminded focus...on her was a little unnerving, at first. He always seemed to be around, taking care of her needs when he could, and offering her whatever help she needed to get through the darkest time of her life. She quickly grew to rely on him. He could never replace Pietro's tender and loving care, but he made the loss of it less hurtful. 

Still, Ultron had been fairly enamored of her, for whatever the reason, and Vision's tenderness made her wonder if there was a part of Ultron that lived on inside of Vision's mind. The very idea was scary.

Wanda had wondered before if Ultron had created a body for himself that he felt would not only serve as a beacon of beauty and hope for humanity, but also allow him to have a different kind of relationship with her. At times, she felt like he had wanted her, as a man wants a woman. The hints were subtle, and easily dismissed at first, but she could feel it. She wondered if he had meant to have her by his side, as his lover. 

She wondered if Vision wanted that as well. She thought he might. 

Her initial reaction to that was to pull away. She wanted nothing to do with anything that smacked of Ultron. The closer they grew, though, the more she realized that Vision's desires had nothing to do with Ultron. He truly was his own person, with his own motivations.

So yes. She was intrigued. 

She found Vision's form to be beautiful. Where some people would find his strange skin color and vibranium-laced body repulsive, she found it alluring. She wanted to trace her fingers over the lines of him. She wanted to explore his skin, discover the texture and heat of him. He inspired lust in her, and she wanted to satiate herself with him. 

Vision had an otherworldly grace that a lot of people found unnerving, but not her. She loved watching him, especially during sparring practice, and especially when he was up against Natasha. It was like a dance. Natasha's poise and skill against his calm and grace. It was beautiful. 

She knew what being in his arms felt like. When he had come for her, had saved her, in Sokovia, he had carried her away in arms that were at once both strong and gentle. She would carry that moment with her until her dying day. The raw grief that consumed her, and the shock of Vision suddenly pulling her against his chest. The way their eyes had met for a moment before he flew her away to safety. There had been something in his eyes then, something that she couldn't help but respond to, that made her shiver as butterflies took flight in her stomach. They had been close enough to kiss. The moment had felt almost...intimate.

She wanted to experience intimacy with him again. She knew she could trust him. He wasn't Ultron. He wasn't Tony Stark's creation. He was Vision, and he was beautiful in body, mind, and soul. Intrigued was an understatement. She was captivated, in a way she had never experienced before. 

She only hoped that one day he would be captivated by her too.


End file.
